mon cadeau c'est toi
by na-chan et sa-chan
Summary: Aujourd'hui 10 octobre, c'est mon anniversaire, mais comme d'habitude je le passe avec iruka-sensei, mais cette année c'est différent puisque iruka-sensei ne viendras pas mais c'est une tout autre personne qui viendras. Je m'attendais pas a te voir ...


_**Mon cadeau c'est toi**_

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 10 octobre, c'est mon anniversaire et comme chaque année, je me retrouve tout seul, je sais que Iruka-sensei sera avec moi ce soir pour le fêter avec moi et que nous irions chez ichiraku pour manger des ramens. C'est comme ça tout les ans et je ne m'en plein pas, au contraire, au moins je sais qu'il y aura quelqu'un avec moi cette année encore, même si je voudrais bien le passer avec sakura, sai et tous les autres, mais ces impossible, je les sais bien.

Surtout en ce moment, depuis que sasuke à quitter le village, sakura agit bizarrement, j'ai même l'impression qu'elle croit que ces de ma faute, si sasuke n'est plus là, alors que au contraire j'ai fait tout mon possible pour l'arrêter, mais cette idiot veut absolument ce venger de sont frère, de toute façon se n'est qu'un idiot. Bon j'arrête de parlais de lui ou même d'y pensais car sa me démoralise.

Je décide donc d'aller faire un tour dans Konoha pour m'occuper l'esprit, en chemin je rencontre kiba et hinata qui se tienne par la main, serait-il ensemble ?

Ah, ils m'ont vue, tiens hinata lâche la main de kiba ? Ne me dite pas que ...

- Na... naruto-kun, me dit elle tout en rougissant

- Bonjour a toi aussi hinata ^^

- Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda kiba

- Sa va très bien et vous ?

- Sa va aussi ^^

- Alors comme sa tu te promène ?

- Oui, comme vous, enfin je suppose, lui dis-je tout en regardant hinata

Elle se mit vite à rougir

- Oui, on se promène aussi ^^ bon on doit y aller sinon on va être en retard, a plus naruto

- Oui, ok, a plus, et bonne fin de promenade ^^

Puis ils partirent dans la direction opposé mais avant de les perdre de vue j'interpelle kiba

- KIBA

Le dénommé se retourna

- Tu sais, tu formes un très beau couple avec hinata

kiba se mit à sourire à pleine dent quand a hinata elle, elle se mit a rougir

- Merci

Puis je parti, fière de moi

- Pff, je suis tout seul T^T comme d'habitude, personne veut de moii. Bon allé mon petit naru ces pas le moment de déprimé, aujourd'hui ces ton annive alors du nerf

Après mettre remotiver, je décida qu'il serait temps de rentré a la maison et d'aller la rangé, car si iruka voyait dans qu'elle état elle était, je ne prierais pas chère de ma peau. Arriver chez moi, je me mit directement a rangé toutes les boites de ramens qui pouvais trainer dans l'appartement, et il y en a, je peux vous le dire, après avoir enlever les boites de ramen, je m'attaqua au poussière, puis a ma chambre ou la, il y avait encore des boites de ramens vide, du linge sale et j'en passe. Après cette effort sur humain, pour moi, je regarda l'heure et je vis 19h00 et que iruka-sensei n'allait plus tardé a venir. Il ai maintenant 19h30 et iruka n'ai toujours pas arriver

- Je suppose que Baa-chan le retient, comme d'habitude

Cela fait maintenant 1h15 que j'attent iruka et il n'ai toujours pas arriver, d'habitude il me préviens quand il sera en retard mais la rien, que dalle, nada, rien de chez rien, je décide donc d'attendre jusqu'a 21h15, c'est a dire d'attendre encore 1h et si il n'ai toujours pas arriver j'irais le chercher directement. Sa y ai les 1h sont passé je vais donc le chercher, mais au moment ou je pars, quelqu'un décide de frapper a la porte

TOC TOC TOC

- Ah, enfin, pensais-je.

Je me précipite donc sur la porte pour l'ouvrir

- Iruka-sensei vous êtes en ...

Et la devant moi, ce tenait non pas iruka mais plutôt une personne que je pensais ne plus jamais revoir, devant moi se tenait

- Sa...sasuke ?

- Yo, sa va dobe

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous la ?

- Sa ce voit non ? je viens te voir

- Me...me voir ? Lui demandais-je surpris

- Oui, te voir

Puis sasuke me regarda intensément, je ne comprenait pas au début pourquoi il me regardait, mais au bout d'un moment je compris bien vite que l'ont étaient encore sur le bas de la porte

- En. Entre

-Merci

Il a dit merci ?

- Au faite naruto

- Humm

- Bonne anniversaire

Attendais-la ? il a bien dit, ce que je pense qu'il a dit ?

- Sasuke sa va ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, laisse tomber

puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, ou je lui proposa un verre, qu'il accepta bien sur. Puis je remarqua bien vite que sasuke n'arrêtais pas de me regardais

- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

- Non, c'est juste que tu as changé

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Ba oui, ta les cheveux un peu plus long, même ton visage est plus mature qu'avant et maintenant on ne voit presque plus t'ai marque de griffure sur chaque côté de ton visage, et tu es devenu plus grand aussi et plus ...

sasuke s'arrêta la, voyant qu'il allait dire une bêtise

- Et quoi ?

- ...

- Vas-y je t'écoute

- ...

Il tourna la tête

- Vas-y sasuke, fini ta phrase, sache que ce n'est pas correct de pas la finir et d'abord tu en a dit de trop, donc continu.

- Ok, ok, tu es plus grand mais aussi plus...plus...

- Plus quoi ?

- Plus..Plus mig...

- Mig...

- Mignon, voila tu es content je te l'ai dit. me dit-il tout en rougissant

Quand à moi j'était rester en mode bug

- Naruto, naruto, NARUTOOOOO

- Hein quoi ?

Ah oui c'est vrai sasuke ma dit que j'étais mignon, tient maintenant qu'il le dit il ai pas mal non plus

- Tu ais pas mal non plus sasuke, MAIS POURQUOI J'AI DIT SA ? C'est pas vrai pour qui il se prend

Je regarda sasuke qui lui était surpris de m'avoir entendu lui dire sa. Quand il fut sur d'avoir bien comprit ce que j'avais dit, il s'approcha de moi, puis il me prit par le menton et pour finir m'embrassa. Aprés ce baiser plus que langoureux je poussa sasuke loin de moi, celui-ci fut surprit de ma réaction

- Non mais sa va pas la tête, je suis un homme sasuke

- Et alors ?

- UN HOMME, tu comprends

- Et alors le cœur a ces raisons, que la raison ignore

Pas faut, mais quand même, il aurait pu me prévenir avant de faire sa

- Naruto, sache une chose

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime, et sa, je le sais mieux que personne

Je n'en reviens pas, le mec le plus cool de konoha, enfin je veux dire l'ex plus cool de konoha et le plus froid aussi m'aime ?, impossible

- Je te dégoute n'est-ce pas, naruto

- Hein ? Euh...

pourquoi a tu les yeux si triste sasuke, je ne veux pas que tu pleures, pas pour moi, j'en vaut pas la peine

- Sas'ke, pleure pas, pleure pas pour moi, j'en vaut pas la peine tu sais

Il me regarda comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de grotesque

- Naruto, je tiens a toi, plus qu'a n'importe qui d'autre

- Prouve le moi, sasuke, prouve moi que tu tiens a moi plus qu'a ta vengeance, prouve moi que tu m'aimes, prouve le moi

Puis sasuke se rapprocha de moi, tout en me murmurant des "je t'aime", "je tiens a toi", "je ne te quitterais plus jamais, c'est promis"

Enfin il arriva a ma hauteur ou la il m'embrassa amoureusement.

**LEMON**

Sasuke me poussa contre le canapé ou il m'allongea, il me demanda l'accé de ma bouche avec sa langue, que j'autorissa bien sur, puis quand nos langue se sont rencontrais se fut une vrai valse entre eux deux, son baisser me rendait completement fou, j'en ai la tête qui tourne tellement il me trouble. Ensuite sasuke stopa le baisser, enleva son tee shirt ainsi que le mien, puis avec sa langue, titilla un de mes tetons, puis l'autres tandis que sa main descendais le long de mon corp pour aller directemnt défaire mon pantalons, puis mon boxer. Sasuke arreta de s'occuper de mes tetons et descendit directement la ou il voulait allais depuis le debut, arrivais a destination sasuke me regarda, puis il prit en bouche mon membre, j'eu un hoquet de surprise, il continua ainsi jusqu'a se que j'en peuvent plus

- Sa.. sas'ke..je..je vais..haaaa

je n'eu pa le temps de finir que je me vida dans la bouche de sasuke, ou il avala ma semence

- Je.. désoler sas'ke je.. je voulais pas

- Chutttttttt, ce n'ai pas grave naru

puis il m'embrassa, aprés ce baisser sasuke me presenta trois de ces doigts, je comprit bien vite ou il voulais en venir, je prit donc ces doigts en bouche, les humidifias, puis quand se fut bon, sasuke les retiras et me les présenta a l'entré de mon intimité, il introduit d'abord un doigt, puis deux, puis trois, quand il fut sur que tout aller bien pour moi, il les enlevas puis il présenta son sexe a l'entré de mon intimité ou il entra

- Haaaaa

- Calme toi, naru, sa va bien se passer, je te ferait aucun mal

- Sa.. sas'ke

aprés être sur que tous aller bien, encore une fois, sasuke commença ces viens et vas

- Sas'ke

- Naruto

- Sas'ke je t'aime

- naruto,je.. je hmm

- Sas'ke..hmm.. plus..plus vite

sasuke s'éxecuta, aprés un long moment de vient et vas sasuke réussi enfin a toucher ma prostate

- Sas'ke...hmm...je...hmm..je vais venir

- Pas tout de suite mon amour, attend encore un peu

- Sas'ke si tu m'appel comme sa, je ne pourais plus tenir bien longtemps

- Naruto je..hmm je viens haaaaaa

- Moi aussi sas'ke haaaaaa

naruto se vida sur le torse de sasuke, et sasuke lui se vida en naruto, puis se retira et s'allongea a coter de son amour ou il l'embrassa tendrement.

**fin du lemon**

Aprés ce tendre baiser, naruto poussa sasuke qui lui regarda naruto avec un air interrogateur

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive naruto ? tu n'as pas aimer ?  
- Si, si, bien sur sasuke, mais...  
- Mais?  
- Mais, a quoi sa à servit, puisque tu vas repartir pour tuer ton frère  
- Naruto  
- Sasuke s'il te plait ne part pas, lui dis-je avec les larmes aux yeux, reste avec moi, oubli cette stupide vengeance  
- Naruto  
- Si...si tu repart sas'ke, je ne sais pas si cette fois ci j'arriverais a t'attendre, il se peu...il se peu sasuke que je..

je ne pue finir ma phrase que sasuke m'embrassa

- Naruto, ne pleure pas, sache que j'ai décidais de revenir au village, pour toi, naruto  
- Sasuke  
- Je ne te quitterais plus naruto, je te le promet

je l'embrassa a mon tour avant de lui dire

- Sas'ke  
- Hmmm  
- Tu sais, ces le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire que l'ont mais jamais donné. Merci sasu ^^


End file.
